<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Introducing Lupin the Fourth by AgentDeathblade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874409">Introducing Lupin the Fourth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeathblade/pseuds/AgentDeathblade'>AgentDeathblade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lupin IV [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDeathblade/pseuds/AgentDeathblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin and the gang have a new addition to the team, but she's a bit younger than Inspector Zenigata expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arsène Lupin III &amp; Mine Fujiko, Arsène Lupin III &amp; Zenigata Kouichi, Ishikawa Goemon XIII &amp; Arsène Lupin III, Jigen Daisuke &amp; Arsène Lupin III, Lupin sees Zenigata like a father figure though, These are all friendships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lupin IV [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Introducing Lupin the Fourth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a little idea I had around in my head for some time now. "What if Lupin became a dad?" So, I wrote it. I hope y'all enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Hi, Pops! The gang and I are back in Japan. We want to introduce you to the new addition to the group. Hope to see you soon! Baibai! :)” </em>
</p><p>It’s been two days since Inspector Zenigata has received that text, along with an invite, from Lupin. Zenigata walks over to the coordinates Lupin sent. It’s a small ramen restaurant. Because Lupin thinks Zenigata should have real ramen for a change, instead of living off Cup Noodles forever. Zenigata enters the restaurant and sees Lupin’s gang. There are five of them, but the fifth member looks quite young. </p><p>“Pops! You made it!” Lupin happily greets his frenemy and invites him over to the table. Zenigata walks over to the table and he can’t help but focus on the girl sitting right next to Lupin. She’s just a teenager; way too young to be involved with Lupin’s gang.</p><p>“So, you’ve taken notice of my new apprentice.” Lupin said. Zenigata is still confused, but he lets Lupin continue. “Pops, this is Maya. She’s my daughter.”</p><p>Zenigata is stunned and left speechless. <em> Lupin? A father? How can this be?  </em></p><p>“We were as stunned as you when we found out Lupin adopted,” Goemon chimed in. “And the story of how the two met is pretty unexpected for Lupin.” </p><p>“How did you two meet?” Zenigata’s interest piqued.</p><p>“It’s embarrassing.” Lupin said quietly.</p><p>“One month ago,” Maya starts to talk, much to Lupin’s chagrin. “Dad was in Los Angeles. Presumably stealing something. I don’t know. Anyway, I was walking home from school and I saw these men who looked like they were about to kidnap him. So I swooped in and pretended he was my dad to get him away from them. You know, to throw them off their rhythm. They were pretty confused on what just happened and they chased us until Uncle Jigen saved us. And that’s how we met.” Maya catches her breath after her explanation.</p><p>“I find that hard to believe.” Zenigata thinks over the story. “A teenager rescuing the most infamous criminal of all time?”</p><p>“Maya forgot the best part!” Fujiko speaks up.</p><p>“Fuji-cakes, don’t. Please.” Lupin buries his face in his hands.</p><p>“Lupin actually let his guard down and was drugged by those men.” Jigen said laughing his head off. “It was priceless, Zenigata. You should’ve seen it.” </p><p>The group and Zenigata laugh over Lupin’s little mistake, which annoys the hell out of Lupin.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Grumpy Lupin is grumpy, however, he starts to smile. “It was an embarrassing moment, but it did lead me to meeting Maya. I was astounded by the guts of this girl. She actually walked up to a bunch of armed men then stole <em> me. </em> Now <em> that </em>is impressive.” Lupin smiles at Maya. </p><p>“So, Pops, what do you think?” Lupin looks at Zenigata. It would appear like he’s looking for some kind of validation from the man whom he sees as his father.</p><p>“Did you legally adopt her or did she just come to Japan with you?” Zenigata inquired.</p><p>Lupin sighs. “You’re really a stickler for the law, aren’t you? Actually, I-” </p><p>“I don’t have a family.” Maya chips in again. “Well, I had a foster family whom I was living with for around 8 months. You see, my parents died around ten years ago. I was still four.” Maya’s voice was filled with sadness, but she still pressed on. “My parents were my only family. They didn’t have any siblings and their parents died, so I was by myself and got sent off to foster care. Later on, I became what they called a ‘troubled child’, because, like, I was stealing and stuff like that. Because of that, I feel like I didn’t deserve my foster families or <em> any </em> family, for that matter. Then Lupin showed up.”</p><p>“And I went through all the legal hoops to adopt Maya, Pops.” Lupin finished for Maya. “She’s legally Maya Lupin.” </p><p>“Or Lupin the 4th.” Maya proudly says. </p><p>“Or Lupin the 4th.” Lupin happily repeats his daughter’s words.</p><p>“And we’re one small, fairly unconventional and non traditional, but happy family.” Maya continues, “Consisting of my dad the thief, my uncles: the gunman and the samurai, my aunt the conwoman, and my detective grandfather.”</p><p>“And who may that be?” Zenigata asked.</p><p>The entire table looked at Zenigata and piped their voices up: “YOU!” </p><p>Zenigata points to himself and the gang nods at him.</p><p>“I don’t call you ‘pops’ for nothing, Pops.” Lupin says to his frenemy-dad. “Now, let’s celebrate, shall we? You’re a grandfather now, Pops!” </p><p>Zenigata happily joins them for a ramen dinner and the family are content with what’s happening at the moment. Then Zenigata speaks up again.</p><p>“After this, you know I’m arresting all of you, right?”</p><p>“I’d like to see you try.” Maya said, almost in a smug way. </p><p>This made Lupin a pretty proud dad. He’s only known Maya for one month, but he’d take a bullet for her anytime. Lupin can’t wait for his gang’s next adventures across the globe for this time, he’d be sharing it with an actual Lupin. Perhaps she’d take up the Lupin mantle in the future? Or perhaps she’d go a different direction. Either way, Maya Lupin has claimed the title of Lupin the 4th--at least for the time being, and Lupin wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>